


Not again.

by inthxtbleakdec



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Panic Attacks, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostbur isn't sure if he likes this, i had angst on the brain so here, tags are pain, tommy is a great little bro on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: During the attempts to revive him, Ghostbur realises, maybe he doesn't want to be Alivebur again
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 117





	Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author's note again!! I have a poll on my twitter, same @ as here, for what I should write next! I was just thinking about server events and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so here! possibly the longest thing I've written yet

Ghostbur had honestly never felt as scared as he did right now. He'd agreed to this because the world needed Alivebur a lot more than it needed him. That way, people wouldn't hate him anymore. They wouldn't need him to give them so much blue. Because he knew they were mad at him, that he couldn't remember things. That Philza didn't seem to like being near him. And if not being Ghostbur anymore meant they would like him, he was okay with that. Or, he'd thought so. Because they'd needed for him to know what he was like when he was Alivebur. And things came to him. Not a lot came back. But he'd said things right? Something like "What it's not meant to be, wasn't." 

It was something like that. And Ghostbur remembered that Alivebur had pushed a button, right? And then things went kaboom. And then.

"...Kill me, Phil. Phil, kill me. Phil, stab me with the sword, murder me right now. Phil, kill me! Killza,  _ Killza _ ! Do it, Phil."

Why did he have to say this all again? He didn't like this feeling. Where was his blue? Where was Friend? He needed Friend. He didn't want to remember this, not again. Why did he remember anyways? He wasn't supposed to know this. It was all wrong. 

He couldn't do this. 

He couldn't go through it again. 

He remembered the feeling of it, of joy that they didn't have to deal with Alivebur. But then he'd been brought back, somewhat. So he had to do this, for his friends. Everyone could be happy again. So they could have Alivebur back. That was the right thing to do. Philza had even found Friend for him. 

And with what seemed like everyone there, Ghostbur and Phil reenacted (roughly) what occurred after Wilbur had pushed the button. And Philza stabbed him again. Ghostbur honestly couldn't tell if it had hurt or if it was a memory. It was almost instantly he came back. But he felt different. He'd seen  _ something _ . 

And it had been nice there. It was calm and pleasant wherever Ghostbur had been sent to. And truthfully? He wouldn't mind if he'd stayed there. He wasn't bugged by the fact there were 2 people there. He hadn't been able to make much out of either of them, but one of them seemed to have horns? That was all he'd really noticed before he came back.

They were going to do it again. It wasn't like it could get much worse. Ghostbur either wasn't bothering anyone, or he would be alive once again. Both seemed reasonable enough, right? Wilbur was okay with this. But Tommy and Fundy were there. That was wrong. They had to stand back. He didn't want them to offset this, he said. What he had meant was that he didn't want them to see this. And Philza killed Wilbur again. After Wilbur had begged him to do it. He wasn't lying. The scar  _ hurt. _ This time Wilbur tried to look him in the eyes. There was no way to describe that emotion. And then he was gone once again.

This time he came back, he didn't really feel like him. He wanted things he'd never liked before, and he felt weird. He felt less  _ here _ if that made sense. Someone explained to him that Schlatt had kinda nearly come back instead, and all Ghostbur managed was a small nod. He was done with trying today. Apparently, Philza had an idea involving a totem or something. At this point, Ghostbur needed a break. They all needed to go and work some stuff out, and he just wanted to be left alone for a while. They were trying to convince him to keep going. But they didn't understand, they didn't. They didn't. They didn't. Eret was explaining something about "...maybe we should stop for today." He could hear Fundy agree. Tommy had just been silent. Maybe he had left. That seemed like a good idea.

Ghostbur couldn't get out of there quick enough, he didn't like that room anymore. He felt strange again. He needed to be alone. Yes, they'd been trying to help him, but maybe this was okay. He didn't want to do this again. He didn't want to remember. He didn't like what he  _ did  _ remember. It was scary, he didn't want to know more. He said he remembered dying, but until then, Ghostbur had only known the words said at the time, which he kept messing up. And he had forgotten the feeling. But those were coming back. Before Ghostbur had known it, he was in a bit of L'Mancrater. It was easy to get out of, but they wouldn't find him for a while. And he could stop pretending to be happy. Because he felt the sad stuff too. It was like he couldn't breathe when he thought about the day he'd died. When Phil had killed him. Some days it was like he could feel it again. That pain, Will could remember the look on Philza's face when Phil was holding him after. He hated remembering the fear. Ghostbur hadn't wanted for it to have been Phil. But he was dead now, and they wanted the old him back. 

Ghostbur suddenly felt what was almost a pressure on his back, and heard a very familiar voice. "Hey, Ghostbur."

Tommy couldn't handle it. It was hard on Fundy & it was hard on him, watching his  _ dad _ kill his brother. It was clear how scared Ghostbur was. Why wouldn't they just give him a break? Tommy actually felt sick. He needed to leave. Tommy couldn't watch them do this. Of course, Ghostbur was gonna do what he thought everyone wanted. That was how he was. Tommy sprinted outside for some air, and to process what the fuck was going on in there. Honestly, he hated everyone in that room for what was going on. Once he'd gained a bit of distance, the bitter chill of L'Manburgian winter helped him return from his thoughts, and he'd noticed he was pretty close to L'Mancrater. And then Tommy heard shaky breathing. And ran towards it, recognising a particular, traumatised ghost.

He sat back to back with him. "Hey, Ghostbur." His voice was rougher than he'd expected. But it was okay. Ghostbur needed his little brother right now, and just like Wilbur had been there for him so many times before, he was gonna be there for him now. Sure, the roles were reversed, but that was okay. It was Tommy's turn to step up for him. He could do that.

Ghostbur sighed. "Hello, Tommy."

"Hey Will, you, uh... you okay?" Tommy asked, very much not used to dealing with anything like this.

"...guess not then. I'll do the talking like I usually do. I don't know if you remember, but you used to do this for me when I was little."

The spectre nodded slightly. Ghostbur was pretty sure he remembered bits of it, like telling Tommy if he struggled to talk face to face, that they could sit back to back, and he would listen to him. And that became their thing. And so now, with his little brother sat with him, he could talk about it.

"Do people really want alivebur back? It hurts."

"I know bud. I'm here."

"I don't wanna do that anymore..."

"It's okay Ghostbur, I won't let them. We saw what happened. It's gonna be okay buddy. You're pog as you are."

Ghostbur smiled briefly, offering some blue dye to him. "I think you could use this too." 


End file.
